


A Claim

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: claim/klām/a right or title to something.





	A Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some more haikus! I'll have something a bit longer and less...whatever this is written tomorrow hopefully. End of the semester essays have me nearly on my deathbed.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Song inspo is the cricket somewhere in my room.

They claimed you were claimed

A lie, for I marked you first

A lie, you are mine

 

I claimed you were claimed

A truth, for I asked you first

A truth, I am yours

 

You claimed I was claimed

A sigh, for I know I’m loved 

A sigh, a comfort

 

We claimed we were claimed

Defiant, for we are strong

Defiant, defeat

 

Death claimed I was claimed

You wail, for you needed me

You wail, a torn cry

 

You claimed you were claimed

You rage, for you’ll not forget

You rage, to fight back

 

Earth claimed we were claimed

She took, for we’re both now gone

She took, she has claimed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
